


Hot, sticky sweet

by izzydragon



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bunker Fic, Dirty Prayer, Dry Humping, Frottage, M/M, Masturbation, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-04
Updated: 2013-07-04
Packaged: 2017-12-17 16:24:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/869575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/izzydragon/pseuds/izzydragon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was a humid and sticky night in his bedroom at the Men of Letters bunker, and ‘Voluptuous Asian Lovelies’ just wasn’t doing it for Dean.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hot, sticky sweet

**Author's Note:**

> Short PWP for the glorious prompt of 'dirty prayer fic'!

It was a humid and sticky night in his bedroom at the Men of Letters bunker, and ‘Voluptuous Asian Lovelies’ just wasn’t doing it for Dean.

He let out a heavy, resigned sigh and threw the faded magazine off to the right of his bed, but at second thought, heaved himself out of bed, picked it up off of the otherwise spotless floor and placed it delicately in the small trash can in the corner of the room.

On his way back to his bed, Dean stopped for a minute and took a glance over at the empty side of his room.

The wall was desolate, barren. It felt cold and impersonal, it seemed to long for decoration, but all of Dean’s belongings had already been placed along the opposite wall, so what could possibly claim that wall…or who?  
As much as he tried to repress the thought, Castiel automatically came to his mind. Dean huffed a heavy sigh, shook his head and threw himself back onto the bed. He stared at the ceiling and thought.

Thought about Cas.

Eyebrows furrowed as he thought about the angel beating him senseless just days before. Thought about the dead look in his eyes, usually so full of life and wonder. Thought about the recognition flowing back into his eyes, just seconds before taking off leaving with the tablet, about needing him.

Needing him right the hell now.

“Cas” He swallowed nervously “I know you can hear me, man.”

What was he supposed to say? Beg him to come back? Beads of sweat began to form at his neck and chest, breathing increased as he closed his eyes and thought furiously of all things Castiel.

About the stupid holy-tax-accountant get-up that he seemed to wear like a protective blanket, separating him from the rest of the world.

Dean thought about peeling that infuriatingly baggy coat from his shoulders, he thought about slipping layers off of the angel’s body, imagined how it would feel to press his lips firmly against slightly chapped ones as he undid the belt of the dress trousers.

Getting more and more worked up, Dean slid his hand down his belly and towards his crotch, pressing the heel of his hand firmly against his growing arousal through his jeans, hips beginning to roll involuntarily.

“Cas, you fucker. I know you can hear me you damn idiot, and I don’t care how friggin needy I sound right now, how much this sounds like begging” He panted, heart picking up the pace “I need you to be here with me right now, need to feel you Cas”.  
Dean reached a hand underneath his shirt and stroked over his stomach and chest, whilst also moving his right hand down towards his belt in order to undo it.

The air was thick and heavy, his skin slick and shiny with sweat. He pressed his head back into the pillow and bared his neck.

“I need your hands on me Cas, fuck” He panted.

Trembling fingers popped open his jeans button and undid his fly; he then slowly gripped his hand around his semi-hard cock through his boxers.

“Want your pretty mouth wrapped around my cock, want to come in your mouth, make you mine” he heaved a shaking breath “Oh God”

Dean proceeded to violently tear his jeans off, his shirt going a second later, then slid a hand down into his boxers and placed his right hand firmly around his erection, moving it only slightly to build up some friction, hips rolling into the touch.

His legs parted further as he reached to cup his balls, then once again slipping his hand around his cock, moving his hand at a steady rhythm now.

Pressure built up in his abdomen, but for all the stroking over sweat-slick skin, he just couldn’t get there, he needed something else.

“You better get down here, you bastard” he growled “get over here and make me come”

The air in the room changed slightly, it felt displaced for a split second before he heard the familiar rustle of wings. Castiel dropped the brown knapsack the second he saw what lay before him: Dean spread out on the bed, head thrown back, sweat making his skin wet and shiny, hand furiously moving over his erection.

“Dean” the angel breathed the name out hotly “I-”

The man on the bed snapped his head forward the very second he heard the rough voice, he was way too far gone to even enquire where Cas had been right now, “Just get over here, for God sake,” he paused, “please”.

Castiel didn’t need to be told twice. The green eyed man reached up to grip the lapels of the faded coat as he moved towards him.

Their lips met wetly, a groan of satisfaction emerging from Dean’s throat as his hands moved to remove the coat. It was discarded quickly as Castiel moved to kneel onto the bed, straddling Dean’s lap.

The man leant back on his hands to prop himself up and threw his head back with a loud moan as he felt the heavy heat of Castiel’s clothed body against his pulsing erection. The angel took this as a sign and leant forwards to plant his mouth onto the man’s neck, sucking and licking heatedly at the exposed column of flesh, while pushing his pelvis harder into Dean’s crotch, wiggling his hips teasingly.

Dean let out a small, dirty chuckle “You bastard, how’d you know how to do this?”

Castiel leant back and looked Dean in the eye “I’ve been around for millennia, Dean, I am not ignorant.”

Before the man even had a chance to reply, Castiel was removing his tie and shirt, undoing the buttons swiftly, and removing his trousers with ease, then kneeling back, sitting on Dean’s lap and moving his hips as he felt the hardness rub against the curve of his ass.

Grinding on Dean’s lap left the man writhing and moaning, thrusting hips upwards to meet the angels movements, dragging nails down his sweat-slicked back.

“Cas, Cas, I’m gonna- fuck” his thrusts became more frantic and unsteady “I’m gonna come”.

Castiel was getting close too, his erection feeling the friction of his dark boxers as well as the press of Dean’s stomach all too well, “Dean, yes, Dean”

At that, the man came with a cry, shooting into the boxers he was still wearing like a fucking teenager. The blue-eyed angel came soon after, baring his neck and reaching down to rub a hand over his clothed cock. Once, twice.

The two collapsed together onto the bed Castiel rolling off of Dean to lay next to him. They were dirty, sticky and slick with sweat, dragging in heaving breaths.  
Post-coital fog clouded Dean’s mind as he glanced over to the knapsack that the angel had dropped upon arrival, and saw the edge of the angel tablet poking out of the opening.

“You know” he panted “if you ain’t got anywhere else to put that” drawing in another deep breath “you can totally hang it on the wall”.  
The last thing he heard before he fell asleep was the sound of Castiel’s soft laughter.

**Author's Note:**

> hope you enjoyed ;)


End file.
